Half-Life 2: Survivor
Half-Life 2: Survivor is an arcade game based on Half-Life 2. It was released on June 28, 2006, on Taito's Type X+ arcade system, with a 32" widescreen high definition LCD running at 1360x768 resolution. Gameplay Players control their movement using two joysticks (one for each hand) and floor pedals. Three gameplay modes are available: Story, which approximates the events of the original game; Mission, which forces networked players to work cooperatively toward a goal; and Battle, which parallels the deathmatch content of the original game. Up to eight players—either local players or individuals in other networked arcades—can participate in the Battle and Mission modes. In Story mode, players advance through partial combat scenes from the original game, following neon-lit guiding arrows. Each chapter has several levels with goals such as "Kill Combines" or "Find your way to the goal". When goals are completed, the player is taken to the next level. When players finish all the levels of the chapter, the game ends. Progress can be saved on a removable card to allow the player to choose a new chapter at the next visit. Aside from the G-Man introductory cut-scene, Half-Life 2: Survivor does not incorporate any of Half-Life 2's story elements, levels, or physics-based puzzles. In Mission mode, there are three objective maps with three difficulties: normal, hard, and super hard. Map goals include "Collect gems", "Destroy Zombie spawning points", and "Escape". A Battle mode is also available in the game. It is essentially four-on-four team match. Players can choose between two different factions: the Combine and the Human Resistance. Both factions have four classes of troops: Ranger, Soldier, Sniper, and Engineer. Development The game uses content common to the Xbox and PC releases, although the game focuses on the set pieces that characterized the original game. Half-Life 2: Survivor was first revealed to the public by Taito in a private exhibition in Tokyo on November 29, 2005. It was originally meant to be released in March 2006 but it was pushed back to June 28, 2006. The game is only available in Japan. The game runs on a machine based on Taito's Type X unit, an arcade system built with PC components, which runs on the Windows XP Embedded operating system. The game machine's cabinet uses a 32 inch LCD screen which runs at a resolution of 1360x768 pixels. The machine also has a 5.1-channel surround sound system, and it uses a smart card for storing player data. Because the game is network-enabled, players in different arcades are able to play with each other. A maximum of eight players can play in the same match; robots are used to fill in empty player slots if there are less than eight human players. Porting to PC In June 2013, Marphy Black, ben1066, and several other members of Facepunch ported a working version of Half-Life 2: Survivor v2.0 to PC. It is completely working except for online gameplay. It can be downloaded freely here: Facepunch Forums Trivia * The cut Combine Assassin is featured in the game as a player model. * The cut Sniper Rifle is included in the game. * There is a working unit installed in the lobby of Valve's offices. *This is the first and only game set in Half Life 2 were there is an official Gordon Freeman model, as the original game uses a grey placeholder Gallery Arcade machines File:Half-life-2-survivor-girl.jpg|Showcase in August 2006. File:Half-life-2-survivor-debuts.jpg|Players in August 2006. File:Tokyo-warrior-half-life-2-survivor.jpg|Ditto. File:Half life arcade2.jpg|Arcade machine chair. File:Half life arcade1.jpg|Playing. File:HL taito machine.jpg|Arcade machine, idle, in August 2006. File:HL2 survivor valve.jpg|Arcade machines at Valve in July 2008. Screenshots File:Hl2s08.jpg|The Citadel from the Canals. File:Hl2s30.jpg|Railway along the Canals. File:Hl2s01.jpg|Metrocops and APC in Station 12. File:Hl2s14.jpg|Metrocop and Manhack dispenser in the Canals. File:Hl2s26.jpg|Custom player model in the Canals, with the cut Sniper Rifle. File:Hl2s27.jpg|Custom Combine Assassin player model in the Canals, with the cut Sniper Rifle. File:Hl2s21.jpg|Custom player models in the Canals. File:Hl2s29.jpg|The Airboat firing at Metrocops in the Canals. File:Hl2s22.jpg|Gravity Gun and Zombies in Ravenholm. File:Hl2s20.jpg|Ditto, with another custom Combine Assassin player model. File:Hl2s23.jpg|Custom player model and Antlion Guard in Nova Prospekt. File:Survivor sniper rifle.jpg|The Sniper Rifle. External links *Official website (in Japanese) *Screenshots on Siliconera.com *Magazine Scans (in Japanese) Category:Games Category:Half-Life 2